


food talks, onigiri feelings

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Can be read either as romantic or platonic, Deaf Character, Fluff, Food, Gen, Stuttering, onigiri boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Inumaki stilled for a moment, before a pleasant warmth engulfed him and a small smile stretched his lips. Osamu certainly perked on the meaning of his safe words and verbal gestures that might accompany them, and he used it.Inumaki Toge and Miya Osamu's common point: onigiri talks. Would be best friends.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Inumaki Toge, Miya Osamu/Inumaki Toge
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	food talks, onigiri feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritscript/gifts).



> I should apologize to everyone who followed me for... "non delusional"? content, but you know what? I'm not sorry. But, if you want to blame someone, then definitely blame [Nae](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy)  
> because it's definitely her fault, eh. :>
> 
> As tagged, read this as platonic or romantic, your call ~

Inumaki didn’t really know what he expected when he decided getting a coffee before his first morning class was actually a good idea. Of course morning would be rushing hours, mostly between eight and nine in the morning. All the students were waiting in line to get a bit of caffeine in their weak and tired from endless studying - or gaming… or partying - sessions and were hoping to survive at least their classes by gulping down a full cup of stimulant. Maybe Inumaki should have waited to get on campus and buy a disgusting instant coffee from one of the vending machines in the university hallways. If he’s lucky, he would only be a _little_ late to his first class.

He got his phone out and tapped his today’s order on his notes app and waited for the waitress - who was literally running everywhere - to call him to get his order. When she did call him and Inumaki showed her his phone, a reflection of recognition shined in her pupils, surely she recognized him from a previous shift. Inumaki only blinked and nodded at her when she handed him his order and wished him a good day.

It’s not that he can’t speak at all. He can. But he doesn’t tend to talk much. As a child, as he began to overcome the hurdles of learning how to speak, an issue presented itself in the form of a gradually developing stutter. Growing up, it became worse until his confidence to talk decreased to barely talk at all. He could talk, years of speech therapy have assured him he could, but it also made him anxious, which only worsened the impediment. Lacking confidence of not controlling how the words will come out meant he rarely did so apart from a few safe words he knew his friends would understand. Fear, anxiety. He settled for keeping silent. He hated talking as a child, frustrated to not get it right. His parents, his father mostly, thankfully understanding, taught him the basics of sign language to help him communicate when he was too overwhelmed to talk. 

The note app on his phone was definitely a plus, too. 

Lowering the collar of his jacket, he took a first sip of his mocha. 

Most people found Latin boring, Inumaki didn’t. Learning how words of several foreign languages - from the Western part of the former Roman Empire mostly - took their roots from the Latin language was pretty interesting. How new languages developed and were born after the fall of the Roman Empire and when Latin, as a tongue, died, was fascinating. Latin, is _incredibly_ complex. Maybe that’s why Inumaki was so keen on learning about it. Or, maybe it’s the fact that a tongue that is considered dead is still used in so _many_ actual fields. A not totally extinct language. Still living through medicine and science, through linguistics. A language of antiquity still subsisting in modern times. Captivating. 

Although he’s not sure he’ll ever manage to remember everything or even be able to utter out a Latin word after graduation, he was still having fun studying it. Even if he was starting to get hungry and the class was dragging on and on and seemed to never end. He would gladly like to go and get something to eat.

When the teacher finally dismissed the class, he pulled the zipper of his jacket as high as he could, hiding half of his face behind it and started to make his way out to the nearby konbini to grab a quick snack before heading to his next class.

He didn’t really pay attention to people on campus whenever he would cross it to go to his different classes or back to his dorms, they didn’t pay attention to him either and that was great. But, today, as he was munching on the second onigiri he bought at the konbini right next to the university campus, a rather loud voice made him turn his head to the right, from where he was sitting on one of the small tables in the campus’ park. 

There were two boys, two identical boys. Probably twins, Inumaki guessed. One had blonde hair styled in an undercut and was talking excitedly and making wild hand gestures. The other one, contrary to the other, had black hair. Although Inumaki could catch sight of fading silver in it. He looked calmer than the other one, eyes closely focused on the hand gestures of the blonde guy. When the blonde brother stopped talking, the black haired one put his hands out of his pockets and gestured back with his hands, mouth never moving. Inumaki immediately recognized the actions as sign language. He wanted to laugh when he saw the signed word and the blonde brother let out an offended scream, but Inumaki simply settled for a small smile and stuffed the remainder of his last onigiri in his mouth before getting up to go to his ancient literature class. 

The two brothers he saw that day, he eventually learned, were Atsumu and Osamu Miya. Atsumu was the blonde one and Osamu the black haired one. Atsumu was an Athletic and Sport major and Osamu a Food Business major. He had never seen them before. Their departments weren’t that close to each other anyway, maybe that’s why, but he was still surprised to have seen them on campus, almost at the opposite of their respective department. Though, Food Business wasn’t that far from Ancient History. Anyway. 

He saw them again, later on, when Inumaki got wind of the opening of an onigiri shop a few minutes from campus. It was replacing an old bakery that formerly closed because the owner was retiring, a few months ago. Inumaki had decided to give it a try. 

Toge kind of cursed his Latin teacher for releasing them late again, because the waiting line at the onigiri shop was _huge_. And it was still a ten minutes walk back and forth from university. Well, maybe he’ll be late for Greek class. But, he was hungry, he just had to hope the teacher would be late - like usual - as well. 

He was already more than halfway through the line when he spotted the twins coming in. He didn’t turn around to look at them and check why he heard a long, annoyed groan coming from one of them because he was called to order. 

“Welcome!” the man at the counter greeted him. Inumaki nodded back. “What can I get you today?”

Inumaki checked the little display of onigiri on the counter and pointed to a particular plate in it.

“Tuna!” he said, excitedly, tapping the glass display with his index finger. 

The man shot him a joyful smile and turned around to grab a plate to place the onigiri on it. Three perfectly shaped triangles aligned on a small black plastic plate were handed to him a few seconds later. He nodded in thanks and made his way in the room to find a place to sit. It was pretty filled but he managed to find a free seat. It was a table for four, though. Well, it’ll do, it’s the only one available anyway. 

He hadn't finished his first tuna onigiri when he noticed someone standing in front of him. When he lifted his head up, he wasn’t very surprised to see the twins, each holding a plate of onigiri in one hand. The black haired one hadn’t even waited to be settled to bite into one. 

“Mind if we sit here? There’s no other seats,” the blonde asked. 

Inumaki shook his head no, he was prepared for the eventuality anyway. The twins both settled in the seats across him. The black haired one was seated in front of him and the blonde on his brother’s left. Toge took a quick look at their dish. 

“Tuna,” he said, pointing to the blonde’s plate. “Salmon.” he added, pointing to the other brother’s plate this time. 

The black haired had lifted his head when Inumaki had pointed to his plate, and if he didn’t react the first few seconds, eyes settled on Toge, he beamed and nodded in answer after a bit. The blonde twin looked at them curiously.

“I’m Atsumu,” he eventually said after clearing his throat. He pointed to his twin, who was happily munching on his onigiri. “This is Osamu,” 

“Heya,” Osamu said, a bit loudly, yet not so loud in the cacophony of the restaurant.

“Inumaki,” he introduced himself and bit into his onigiri. “Toge.” he added after a minute of thought, the words coming easily out of his mouth.

He didn’t say anything after that and got back to his food, trying to fit as much as he could in his mouth in one go. If he could avoid being late, it was always a plus. 

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Atsumu mused around a mouthful of his own tuna onigiri. Inumaki heard more the smack of Osamu’s hand at the back of his brother’s head than he saw it, but he looked up when Atsumu started to choke on his rice. “What the hell?” he signed at the same time he spoke.

“Rude idiot.” Osamu signed back.

When Atsumu frowned, Toge only shrugged and got back to his food. But he could feel the blonde’s eyes on him. He looked up again.

“Leaf mustard,” he instinctively said. And when Atsumu’s brows furrowed and he seemed even more confused, Inumaki raised his hands. “are you okay?” he signed.

Atsumu’s mouth immediately shaped into a round shape meanwhile Osamu seemed to be beaming next to him. The black haired twin grinned at him, raised his hands and asked excitedly: “you know sign language?”

“A little.”

“But you’re not deaf, are you?” Atsumu asked at the same time he signed the words. Osamu smacked him again. He threw a look at his brother as if to say “what?!”, Osamu frowned.

At the same time the twins were bickering, Inumaki got his phone out, checking the time and opening his notes app. He typed a single word and showed his screen to the two other boys. 

“Oh,” hummed Atsumu. “I see.” he mentioned his brother with his head. “‘Samu’s deaf.”

Osamu, for an answer, smiled brightly at him. Inumaki nodded and looked back at his growing-cold dish. 

When he checked his watch after finishing his last onigiri, he only had fifteen minutes to get to class. He pulled his jacket back high on his face, stood up, took his plate to throw on his way out and waved at the twins. When he was done putting the plastic plate in the trash bin, he heard Atsumu talking to his brother.

“Did ya see how cool the tattoos on his face are?”

Inumaki encountered the twins even more after that, all the time at the exact same place. The onigiri shop. Toge had found the food really good there and decided to go grab something at the place whenever he could and apparently the twins decided so as well. They would eat together when it happened, Atsumu would do most of the conversation while Osamu and Inumaki listened. Though, sometimes Atsumu was definitely talking to the void, because Toge certainly was focusing on the tastes swirling in his mouth more than he was listening to Atsumu talking about whatever he was talking. And, Osamu surely was too, considering how he was eyeing his food like the Holy Grail most of the time, not even sparing a glance at the hand gestures his brother was doing to understand what the topic was about. 

Today, though, Osamu came alone. He excitedly waved at Toge when he spotted him and took the place in front of him at the table for two Inumaki was seated at. Not that he would have refused Osamu to sit there, anyway. They both wished the other a good meal and started eating.

It was clearly different than when Atsumu was eating with them. Obviously more silent. But also more serene. Inumaki was also feeling at ease, knowing he wouldn’t necessarily have to talk, even if it was safe words. Osamu had a peaceful aura surrounding him. It made Inumaki try to communicate a bit more, even if it was through sign language. He was a bit rusty, he didn’t use it that often nowadays, more when he was a kid and he didn’t have his safe words yet. 

Whenever he wouldn’t pick what Osamu was saying, Osamu would take his phone out and rewrite what he just said. Inumaki would do the same and type his answer. Sometimes, Osamu would repeat, in sign language, slower, so Toge could grasp the words. If he really didn’t get it, then entered the notes app. 

And if Toge asked his father for his sign language book, his parents didn’t question it further. 

It was the third time in a row Atsumu hadn’t come to eat with Osamu. He’s starting to get curious.

“Tuna,” he said - asked - at the same time he signed the word. Osamu perked up immediately.

“‘Tsumu has a volleyball competition coming up,” Inumaki frowned at the word “volleyball”, so Osamu signed it again. Toge put the gesture in a corner of his brain and nodded when he understood, so Osamu could continue. “his team is training extra during lunch breaks and after class, so he doesn’t go eating with me anymore.” he explained. 

“Tuna tuna,” Inumaki said, impressed. “Do you play volleyball?” he asked the black haired twin, signing the question at the same time.

Osamu put his onigiri down and looked at Inumaki, who saw his mouth opening and closing a few times before Osamu’s voice passed the barrier of his lips.

“Bonito… flakes,” Osamu said, hesitating probably to monitor his voice. When the words were out, he smiled. “Bonito flakes.” he repeated, a bit more loudly, and shook his head no. 

Inumaki stilled for a moment, before a pleasant warmth engulfed him and a small smile stretched his lips. Osamu certainly perked on the meaning of his safe words and verbal gestures that might accompany them, and he used it - probably getting out of his comfort zone - to answer his question. It made him happy without knowing why.

Still smiling and looking at Osamu, he raised his hands up. “Volleyball.” he signed.

Osamu beamed and nodded his head eagerly.

Inumaki arrived late to his Greek class that day. But, he also had Osamu’s number saved in his phone now. 

Unfortunately, the next time he goes to the onigiri ship, only Atsumu is there. No Osamu in sight. Maybe Inumaki should have ordered to go for today.

“Aaah! Toge-kun!” Atsumu says excitedly when he sits in front of him. “Long time no see! How’ve you been?”

Inumaki shrugged and focused on his food. 

“I heard you were spending time with my brother recently?” Atsumu continued, not even bothered by Inumaki’s lack of response and surely used to it. “He was all smiley when you signed volleyball to him.”

Inumaki found himself smiling around a mouthful of rice at the memory. Osamu surely seemed happy about that. But so was he, when Osamu spoke to answer him instead of signing or just shaking his head. 

“He’s not here today ‘cause he has an assignment to finish, in case you’re wondering,” said Atsumu, spilling rice everywhere on his plate. Inumaki scrunched his nose. “He sulked like a kid when he remembered he didn’t finish it.” he chuckled and got his phone out, showing him a picture Osamu certainly took of himself finishing his homework at the library. “He says hello, by the way.”

“He-he-hello.” Inumaki said, after a few tremors of his lips. 

The next time Inumaki went out of his last Latin class of the morning, he didn’t meet the twins, or only one of them at the onigiri shop. Instead, he met Osamu - no Atsumu in sight - on campus. The black haired trotted up to him when Inumaki stopped to wait for him. A familiar warmth spread through his entire body and he found himself unzipping his jacket lower, so his mouth could be seen. 

“Onigiri?” Osamu asked, signing. 

Inumaki nodded. “Salmon.”

Osamu smiled. Toge was about to turn and start walking when Osamu stopped him by tapping his shoulder. 

“And coffee?” he asked again. And, like an afterthought and a tilt of his head to the side, he added. “After class?”

Inumaki felt his lips twitch and his fist clench and unclench, but he breathed in and calmed himself before trying again. “C-c-c-coffee.” he said, hands raised to sign the word. His signing stuttered at the same time he uttered out the word, his hands hesitating every time he initiated the gesture, echoing the oral stutter. Something he couldn't control. Yet, he thought to himself.

Osamu glowed in front of him, eyes crinkling under the force of his smile. Toge felt his lips twitch too, but to form a smile this time when he felt Osamu taking his hand into his warm one to pull him towards the onigiri shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you read this far ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> if you wanna come and scream more about SamuMaki with me (us) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> then feel free to  
> (i scream about haikyuu a lot... but also jjk)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
